


Goodness Gracious Me (Podfic)

by TheLittleSwan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputation, Canon Disabled Character, Doctor/Patient, Flirting, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Trauma, Physical Disability, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleSwan/pseuds/TheLittleSwan
Summary: Bucky has returned from war minus one arm, and thinks that having a therapist is a joke. Who could possibly understand what he's going through. Well, Dr. Phil Coulson might.





	Goodness Gracious Me (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goodness Gracious Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019785) by [CeliaEquus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus). 



This is a podfic of Goodness Gracious Me by CeliaEquus.

 

 

 

 

[Listen Here](https://soundcloud.com/shannon-dodge-327314593/goodness-gracious-me) (right click and save to download)

 

 **Length:** 8:51

 

Thanks for listening!

-TheLittleSwan

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so so much to CeliaEquus for giving me permission to record this lovely little fic. The Bucky/Phil ship is a small but awesome one and I am happy to contribute to it. I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Polite concrit is always welcome!


End file.
